Flag o Hatemekasero
Flag o Hatemekasero (FLAGをはためかせろ) is the ending song of Episode of Episode 12 of Zombieland Saga. It is sung by the voice actresses of Franchouchou. Lyrics Rōmaji (TV ver.)= Ready? Go! Nandaka mainichi tsuman'nai? Anmari tenshon agan'nai? Son'na seishun nante iyadeshō? Kaze wa itsu demo fuiteru Doko karatomo naku kiteru Sono kaze o kyatchi shite miyō yo Don't be shy Hazukashī toka naidesho! Go! Boys and Girls Jinsei ikkai kiri nanda yo FLag o hatamekasero! (FLag o hatamekasero!) Kimi no kibō to yume o kakagete Takaraka ni sengen shiyō! Ima atarashī hibi o Boku o Kimi o Mune hatte FLag o hatamekasero! (Fure! fure! furē! Let's go!) Kimi no mirai no sugata kitai shite (Yes! You can do it!) Hokorashiku aruiteikō (Fure! fure! furē! Let's go!) Mada shiranai hibi ni Boku ni Kimi ni Deau tabi ni deyō! Ready? Go! |-| Rōmaji (Full ver.)= READY? GO! Nan da ka mainichi tsumannai? Anmari tenshon agannai? Sonna seishun nante iya deshou? Kaze wa itsu de mo fuiteru Doko kara to mo naku kiteru Sono kaze o kyacchi shite miyou yo Don't be shy Hazukashii to ka nai desho! Go! Boys& Girls! Jinsei ikkai kiri na n da yo FLAG o hatame kasero! (fure!fure!furee!Let's go!) Kimi no kibou to yume o kakagete (Yes! You can do it!) Takaraka ni sengen shiyou! (fure!fure!furee!Let's go!) Ima atarashii hibi o Boku o kimi o Mune hatte hajimeyou! Guruguru mawaru tokei ni Me ga mawari sou ni naru kedo Ichiji teishi nante nai kara Don't be afraid Michi wa kowai koto ja nai Go! Boys& Girls! Taishi o idakou yo FLAG o hatame kasero! (fure!fure!furee!Let's go!) Kimi no mirai no sugata kitai shite (Yes! You can do it!) Hokorashiku aruite ikou! (fure!fure!furee!Let's go!) Mada shiranai hibi ni Boku ni kimi ni Deau tabi ni deyou! Machigau koto aru yo Miushinau koto aru yo Mawarimichi shita saki ni Sugoi kaze ga fuiteru FLAG o hatame kasero! (FLAG o hatame kasero!) Kimi no kibou to yume o kakagete Takaraka ni sengen shiyou! Ima atarashii hibi o Boku o kimi o Mune hatte FLAG o hatame kasero! (fure!fure!furee!Let's go!) Kimi no mirai no sugata kitai shite (Yes! You can do it!) Hokorashiku aruite ikou! (fure!fure!furee!Let's go!) Mada shiranai hibi ni Boku ni kimi ni Deau tabi ni deyou! READY? GO! |-| Japanese (TV ver.)= Ready? Go! なんだか毎日つまんない？ あんまりテンション上がんない？ そんな青春なんて嫌でしょう？ 風はいつでも吹いてる どこからともなく来てる その風をキャッチしてみようよ Don't be shy 恥ずかしいとかないでしょ！ Go! Boys & Girls! 人生一回きりなんだよ FLAGをはためかせろ！ （FLAGをはためかせろ！） 君の希望と夢をかかげて 高らかに宣言しよう！ 今新しい日々を 僕を 君を 胸張って FLAGをはためかせろ （フレ！フレ！振れー！ Let's go!） 君の未来の姿期待して （Yes! You can do it!） 誇らしく歩いていこう （フレ！フレ！振れー！ Let's go!） まだ知らない日々に 僕に 君に 出会う旅に出よう！ Ready? Go! |-| Japanese (Full ver.)= READY? GO! なんだか毎日つまんない？ あんまりテンション上がんない？ そんな青春なんて嫌でしょう？ 風はいつでも吹いてる どこからともなく来てる その風をキャッチしてみようよ Don’t be shy 恥ずかしいとかないでしょ！ Go! Boys & Girls! 人生一回きりなんだよ FLAGをはためかせろ！ (フレ！フレ！振れー！Let’s go!) 君の希望と夢を掲げて (Yes! You can do it!) 高らかに宣言しよう！ (フレ！フレ！振れー！Let’s go!) 今 新しい日々を 僕を 君を 胸張って始めよう！ グルグル回る時計に 目が回りそうになるけど 一時停止なんてないから Don't be afraid 未知は怖いことじゃない Go! Boys & Girls! 大志を抱こうよ FLAGをはためかせろ！ (フレ！フレ！振れー！Let’s go!) 君の未来の姿　期待して (Yes! You can do it!) 誇らしく歩いて行こう！ (フレ！フレ！振れー！Let’s go!) まだ知らない日々に 僕に 君に 出会う旅に出よう！ 間違う事あるよ 見失う事あるよ 廻り道した先に すごい風が吹いてる FLAGをはためかせろ！ (FLAGをはためかせろ！) 君の希望と夢を掲げて 高らかに宣言しよう！ 今 新しい日々を 僕を 君を 胸張って FLAGをはためかせろ！ (フレ！フレ！振れー！Let’s go!) 君の未来の姿　期待して (Yes! You can do it!) 誇らしく歩いて行こう！ (フレ！フレ！振れー！Let’s go!) まだ知らない日々に 僕に 君に 出会う旅に出よう！ READY? GO! |-| English= Ready, go! Every day's kind of boring! Just can't get excited! You don't want to spend your youth like that, do you? The wind is always blowing! Blowing from somewhere, no matter what! So catch a hold of that wind and let it carry you! Don't be shy! There's nothing to be embarassed about! Go, boys and girls! You only live once, you know? Let your flag fly high! (Let your flag fly high!) Fluttering with all of your hopes and dreams! Say it loud for all to hear! A new day's about to begin And me— And you— Have a lot to be proud of! Let your flag fly high! (Hurray! Hurray! Hurray, let's go!) Look forward to who you become in the future! (Yes you can do it!) Walk on now with your head held high! (Hurray! Hurray! Hurray, let's go!) There's no telling what happens the day That me— And you— Meet once again! Ready, go! Video Category:Songs